The Magic of Elevators
by xoxoBlairWaldorf
Summary: The elevators at Seattle Grace—the most adverse, most unfortunate elevators—had a way of trapping people inside of them for the most emotional, awkward, and unpleasant situations.


Just a short story on the elevators at Seattle Grace. It seems that in every episode some type of drama happens in them. Please review!

**The Magic of Elevators**

Mark ran out of the on-call room and out of the hospital. He breathed in the cold air as the falling snow began dampening his scrubs and skin. Mark closed his eyes, took another big breath, and started muttering quietly to himself. _I don't love her, I don't need her, and I know I didn't just see what I though I saw in the on-call room._ Once Mark convinced himself of that, he headed back inside the hospital.

He had just finished his last surgery and was heading home. Mark changed out of his scrubs slowly and grabbed he coat. His fourteen hour shift seemed even longer than usual. He rubbed his eyes and it took all he had to drag his tired body to the elevator. As he rounded the corner he saw Alex get in. He quickly hid back behind the wall until the elevator closed and left the floor. Mark got into the next elevator not believing his luck. The elevators at Seattle Grace—the most adverse, most unfortunate elevators—had a way of trapping people inside of them for the most emotional, awkward, and unpleasant situations. Mark remembered just last week standing in one of them, motionless and silently as Lexie began crying in the corner. Mark was still in disbelief as he entered the empty elevator. He had somehow managed to avoid Alex, who he had a passionate desire to punch across the face. The doors began closing and he smiled at the chance to have a peaceful ride to the lobby after this horrible day. The elevator doors were mere inches from being shut when a small hand found its way in between the gap. The doors opened once again, and Mark's smile was wiped off his face as none other than Lexie Grey entered the elevator.

Lexie blocked the exit and the doors shut. There was no escape. It was only after they began moving that Lexie looked up. She gasped faintly when she saw him there. Her mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out. Lexie's eyes were beginning to form a thin gloss and she quickly looked away, covering her face with her new blond hair. She was sad, and hurt, and angry. Mark thought she looked as beautiful as ever. All the things he had convinced himself of earlier disappeared—every single one of them. He loved her so much. There was a flood of emotions that only the elevators could bring out, and soon it wasn't just Mark and Lexie in the elevator, but Jealousy, Hurt, Upset, Anger, Grief, Regret, and Love. The elevator made no stops, so Mark couldn't see why this trip seemed to last all eternity. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard soft, barely audible words come from Lexie's mouth.

"You have no right," she said, her voice shaking, on the verge of tears.

"What?" he said confused.

"You have no right to judge me, or be angry with me, or act like you did nothing wrong."

"You're saying I don't have a right to be angry after you broke up with me. Didn't you realize how special you were to me? I had never been so committed to anyone before. I never looked at any other woman; I was never interested in any other woman. You were it. _You_!" Mark said heatedly, pointing his finger at her.

"_You_ broke up with me, remember?" Lexie said with just as much intensity. "I was miserable when you left and I wanted you back. I needed you. Then you said you couldn't look at me, and left. Do you remember that Mark? Do you remember me standing there crying as you turned your back on me?"

"You slept with someone else not even two days after we broke up! But I guess you think that's ok and—"

"No," Lexie screamed hysterically, "You don't get to treat me like, like I'm some type of slut! You slept with Addison too. Do you know how many times I've cried myself to sleep with the image of you two having sex burned into my mind?!?"

"At least you didn't walk in on us like I just did with you and Karev! Of all people you could have gone after you choose Karev again." Mark said with disgust.

"He's there when I ne—"

"No," it was his turn to interrupt, "What about when _I _needed _you_?!? I needed you to understand it was time for me to step up and be a dad for God's sake. I needed you to tell me I would be alright when I had my doubts. I needed you stay with me!" Mark's voice grew louder with each word.

Lexie didn't answer right away. She looked down at her feet and said timidly, "I needed you to understand that I am twenty five. I needed you to understand that yeah, I tend to panic at the thought of raising a grandchild with you. I needed you to give me a little time to adjust to things before I would eventually run back to you."

The elevator dinged as they reached the lobby. Mark rolled his eyes. The damn doors never shut quickly enough, and opened when he didn't want them to. Mark and Lexie just stood there—silent, still, calm.

"I still love you, Mark." Lexie whispered, almost to herself.

Mark hit the button for the top floor and they watched as the doors shut tight, uninterrupted. He leaned in slowly, hesitant, and kissed Lexie's lips gently. They were as soft and full as he remembered, and fit perfectly with his. There was a subtle hint of salt from where her tears fell. The kiss became more passionate with every second, and soon soft moans escaped their lips. Lexie and Mark knew that the past was forgiven and shattered into absolute bliss at the perfect moment.

Not often, but occasionally, the elevators aren't so unpleasant.

They are magical.

**Please review!**


End file.
